


Moving Day

by Purrfecktnerd



Series: Cheer up the Skeleton Week! Fluff for ALL! <3 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones, Brotherly Love, Cameras, Family, Fluff, Photography, Possible Spoilers, Post-Pacifist Route, cheeruptheskeleton, platonic, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfecktnerd/pseuds/Purrfecktnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom! Time to pack up and move out. Papyrus finds something interesting in San's room, what could it be?</p><p>Decided to play with dialogue only this time.</p><p>Part of the #cheeruptheskeleton tag on Tumblr, Day 4: Family</p><p>I have a tumblr account, for any interested. http://purrfecktnerd.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

"SANS...SANS! QUIT BOONDOGGLING AND HELP ME MOVE THE REST OF THESE BOXES!"

"yeah, bro. comin'..."

"I SWEAR, SANS, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A LOT OF STUFF, AND SOMEHOW THE WAY YOU'VE PACKED THIS BOX IS STILL A NIGHTMARE. I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU EXPECT ALL THIS TO STAY IN THE BOX."

"sorry, bro. i'm just so excited about moving, I could hardly CONTAIN myself." 

"VERY FUNNY, SA-" **thunk** "WHAT'S THIS?"

"what's what?"

"OH! THERE YOU ARE. WELL, I WENT TO PICK UP THIS VERY MESSY BOX OF YOURS AND THIS LARGE BOOK FELL OFF THE TOP."

"a book? oh! this old thing? heh. awesome..."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SITTING DOWN, SANS..."

"no...really Paps...come over here and check it out! it's my photo album. i must not have noticed when i tossed it in the box."

"WOWIE! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A PHOTO ALBUM."

"you never asked. oh...wow...look at this..."

"WHAT?! OH, ITS A SMALLER YOU! WHEN WAS THIS TAKEN? WHAT'S THAT YOU'RE HOLDING? IT LOOKS KIND OF LIKE A BEAN WRAPPED IN A BLANKET"

"heh heh. whats that i'm holding? dude, thats YOU."

"ME!?" *delighted gasp* "BUT I'M SO SMALL!"

"yeah. hard to believe now, isn't it. man. best day of my life"

"OF COURSE, IT WAS WHEN YOU FIRST MET THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HEY, WHY AM I CRYING IN THE NEXT ONE?"

"oh, that. well, when they handed you to me, i was thinking how cool it was to be a big brother...so to celebrate...i kind of told you a joke."

"WELL THAT EXPLAINS A LOT...NYEHEHE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE IS PRETTY FUNNY, THOUGH."

"well...you were crying..."

"OH! LOOK AT THIS! IT SAYS 'PAPYRUS' FIRST STEPS'...REALLY, SANS? A WHOOPEE CUSHION?"

"heh. it broke your fall...and it was hilarious."

"YOU LOOK REALLY HAPPY IN THIS ONE SANS, LIKE, SUPER-DUPER HAPPY. 'PAPYRUS' FIRST WORD' . WHATEVER I SAID MUST HAVE BEEN TRULY GREAT! WHAT WAS IT?"

"...well, you know, it was a long time ago...uh...not sure i remember..."

"SANS! ARE YOU BLUSHING? I KNOW IT'S EMBARRASSING TO FORGET, BUT..."

"don't worry about it, bro."

"WHO TOOK ALL THESE, ANYWAYS?"

"that's the funny thing, really. i don't remember. oh, geez. this next one...you had to be three or four in this one."

"I'M COVERED IN....KETCHUP? AND YOU...WERE YOU OKAY? YOU LOOK PRETTY FREAKED OUT, I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOUR EYES..."

"yeah, that's ketchup, all right. only, i didn't know it was ketchup at first. took my eyes off of you for 2 minutes and you managed to get into the fridge...scared the funny right out of me for a moment..."

"NYEHEHEHE!"

"yeah, its hilarious now, but it wasn't really at the time...remember this one, Papyrus?"

"WOWIE! OUR SPECIAL DAY! WE SPENT THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN!"

"yeah, I took this one before we left. you were still wearing those pajamas with the floppy dog ears, and that cape....pfft...heh heh heh...."

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"dude, don't you remember...snrk...how you woke me up that day?"*

"WELL, YOU HAD PROMISED!"

"now who's blushing...heh heh."

"THE NEXT FEW ARE FROM THAT DAY TOO...HERE'S WHERE I BURIED YOU IN SNOW BECAUSE YOU TOOK A NAP INSTEAD OF MAKING A SNOWMAN..."

"and here's one from the waterfall dump...that was a really nice pose there..."

"SEEMED LIKE THE BEST PLACE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO DISPLAY HIS GREATNESS!"

"you're right, bro. no better place to look your coolest that from the top of the largest pile of garbage in the whole dump."

"EXACTLY! OH AND HERE'S WHERE YOU FOUND THOSE BOOKS! THE ANGLE'S A LITTLE FUNNY THOUGH..."

"oh, that? i handed the camera to you for a second while i looked. didn't even know you took it till i developed the roll."

"NYEHEH! WELL...YOU LOOKED SO HAPPY WHEN YOU FOUND THEM, I WANTED TO TAKE A PICTURE."

"thanks, bro."

"YOU DIDN'T LET GO OF THEM FOR A SECOND UNTIL WE GOT BACK HOME. THOUGH I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LIKE SUCH DIFFICULT BOOKS. THE REST OF THESE! ITS THE HUMAN...FRISK...AND ALL OF THE REST OF US! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THESE? WERE YOU SLACKING AT YOUR JOB AGAIN?"

"wouldn't be me if i wasn't, but nah. actually, i raided Alphys' cameras for these. she had put them everywhere and the equipment she used was pretty high quality stuff so i was able to print off some nice shots."

"THERE'S EVEN ONE OF THE HUMAN'S VISIT TO UNDYNE'S HOUSE....HOW...?"

"heh. i think Alphys has her own reasons for that camera..."

"OH! HERE'S THE PICTURE FROM WHEN WE FIRST WENT TO THE SURFACE! I WAS SO EXCITED TO MEET THE SUN!"

"it was pretty epic, all right..."

"OH!! WAIT WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT IT! SANS! I HAVE ANOTHER PICTURE TO ADD!"

"huh...Papyrus...where...?"

"BE RIGHT BACK!"

........

*clank*

*thump*

*crash*

"uhhh...you okay out there bro?"

"I GOT IT! HERE, SANS! ADD THIS ONE!"

"oh...wow..."

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, SANS?"

"when did you take this?"

"OH, THAT'S EASY! REMEMBER HOW WE HAD TO CAMP OUT THE FIRST NIGHT? WELL, YOU HAD GONE TO GET FIREWOOD AND I WAS POSITIVE THAT YOU WOULD FIND SOME EXCUSE TO SLACK, SO I CAME AFTER YOU. WELL, THAT'S WHERE I FOUND YOU, IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT FIELD. YOU STOOD THERE A LONG TIME, JUST LOOKING UP..."

"yeah...the stars..."

"THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE...YOUR EYES WERE SO WIDE, AND I NEVER SAW YOU LOOK SO...STUNNED."

"it was pretty special..."

"WHEN I SAW YOU LIKE THAT, I JUST WANTED TO TAKE A PICTURE. YOU REALLY DID STAND THERE A LONG TIME."

"man. really, Papyrus, thank you. this is definitely going in the book."

"SO WE'RE REALLY MOVING OUT."

"yup."

"WE'VE BEEN HERE SO LONG! THIS IS SO EXCITING"

"it's really been a ride. you know, Papyrus, it used to be just me and you. but before long, we met so many people...Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne...and Frisk...we really owe everything to that kid, don't we? our family's grown so much."

"WELL FRISK IS VERY GREAT, AFTER ALL."

"i'll still miss the place. lot's of good memories."

"BUT SANS! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE TONS OF NEW MEMORIES. AND THINK OF HOW MUCH BIGGER OUR FAMILY WILL GET WHEN WE MEET ALL THE OTHER HUMANS! WITH ME AS OFFICIAL MASCOT, THEY WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BECOME HOPELESSLY INFATUATED WITH US!"

"you're right as usual, Pap. gonna fill up the rest of this album before we know it."

"RIGHT. NOW WE'VE DONE ENOUGH SITTING AROUND. TIME TO GET THE REST OF THE BOXES DOWNSTAIRS."

..........

"right. so that's the last box. all moved out."

"THOSE SHORTCUTS YOU USE CAN REALLY BE CONVENIENT SOMETIMES."

"no BONES about it, bro. sure made things easier."

"SANS!"

"heh. i can see you smiling there."

"YES...I GUESS YOU CAN...NYEHEHEHEH."

"welp. time to get going...what'cha up to, Pap. you're being pretty quiet there."

"..."

"..."

"DO NOT FEAR, HOUSE! WE MAY BE LEAVING NOW, BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND MY SOMEWHAT LAZY BROTHER, SANS, WILL BE SURE TO RETURN ONE DAY AND VISIT!"

"sure thing, bro. after all, can't forget the place where your family began, can you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have discovered that apparently I'm a walking fluff machine. Hope this warms someone's heart.
> 
> Oh, and Papyrus' first word? I'll let you guess what would have made Sans so "Super-Duper Happy". I'll say this, though. Sans very proudly remembers how the little guy toddled around the house shouting his first word over and over again for a good couple of days after that. He definitely didn't forget it. :-D
> 
> I am just amazed at how much absolute FUN it is to write these two. Adorable! <3
> 
> *Reference to a previous work of mine, "Sans' and Papyrus' Special Day". Check it out?  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949139


End file.
